knightsandbridesfandomcom-20200222-history
Four Seasons
|quest=Four Seasons questline |translation= }} Four Seasons is a temporary location that can be reached via the airship. It was available during the 24.01.2018 Four Seasons event, for a duration of 6 days only. It goes together with the Four Seasons questline. Story In-game tagline: "Set out to the Four Seasons land to rule the fairytale as a snow monrch!" Geography Map areas: starting area (SW), Spring Garden area (NW), Summer Court area (NE), Autumn Forest area (SW), Winter Glade area (S center). Structures: *'Storage' (SW) *'Magic Mirror' (SW) *'Butler Dwarf' *'Road to the Spring Garden', unlocks the Spring Garden area *'Factory' (NW) *'Way to the Summer Court', unlocks the Summer Court area *'Feudal Palace' (NE) *'Trail to the Autumn Forest', unlocks the Autumn Forest area *'Fortune-teller' (SE) *'Magic Circle' (SE) *'Path to the Winter Glade', unlocks the Winter Glade area *'Kai' (S) Objects to take home: Magic Mirror File:Storage location.png|'Storage' File:Magic mirror four seasons.png|'Magic Mirror' File:Dwarf redhat ingame.png|'Butler Dwarf' File:Road to the spring garden.png|'Road to the Spring Garden' File:Factory four seasons.png|'Factory' File:Way to the summer court.png|'Way to the Summer Court' File:Feudal palace.png|'Feudal Palace' File:Trail to the autumn forest.png|'Trail to the Autumn Forest' File:Fortune-teller four seasons.png|'Fortune-teller' File:Magic circle four seasons.png|'Magic Circle' File:Path to the winter glade.png|'Path to the Winter Glade' File:Kai four seasons.png|'Kai' File:Magic mirror deco good.png|'Magic Mirror' Resources: special resources are Mirror Piece, Energy tree, Silver, Clay puddle, Gold, Malachite, Red Marble; Small Fruit Basket. Georesources: none. File:Map_four seasons_ru01.jpg|link=File:Map_four seasons_ru01.jpg|Russian version map File:Map_four seasons_ru02.jpg|link=File:Map_four seasons_ru02.jpg|Russian version map Event articles |-|Magic Mirror= }} The Magic Mirror is a structure in the temporary travel location Four Seasons. |-|Butler Dwarf= }} The Butler Dwarf is a structure in the temporary travel location Four Seasons. Tagline: "This dwarf is always on the lookout, he must know who broke the mirror!" Once upgraded to stage 2, the Butler Dwarf gives the message: "Greetings, Snow Monarch! I saw who broke the mirror. It was Kai, the boy from the neighboring town. He kept smashing the mirror and then took a few shards with him! I saw where he ran to! That way! I'd like to warn you: you'll have to make a lot of choices on your way, and these choices will determine what kind of ruler you will be. Choose wisely!" The player can then choose to "Thank the dwarf" or "Arrogant silence". Once upgraded to stage 3 it enables access to the Road to the Spring Garden gate. |-|Road to the Spring Garden= }} The Road to the Spring Garden is a structure in the temporary travel location Four Seasons. It unlocks the Spring Garden area. Tagline: "Witnesses say that Kai went this way." The Road to the Spring Garden gate becomes accessible by finishing the Butler Dwarf. The completion of the Road to the Spring Garden enables access to the Spring Garden area. |-|Factory= }} The Factory is a structure in the temporary travel location Four Seasons. Tagline: "The outcome of the conflict between the Factory and the Old Sorceress depends only on you" Once upgraded to stage 2, the Factory gives the message: "..." The player can then choose between "Factory stays" or "Garden stays". Once upgraded to stage 3 it enables access to the Way to the Summer Court gate. |-|Way to the Summer Court= }} The Way to the Summer Court is a structure in the temporary travel location Four Seasons. It unlocks the Summer Court area. Tagline: "Witnesses say that Kai went this way." The Way to the Summer Court gate becomes accessible by finishing the Factory. The completion of the Way to the Summer Court enables access to the Summer Court area. |-|Feudal Palace= ??? |-|Trail to the Autumn Forest= }} The Trail to the Autumn Forest is a structure in the temporary travel location Four Seasons. It unlocks the Autumn Forest area. Tagline: "Witnesses say that Kai went this way." The Trail to the Autumn Forest gate becomes accessible by finishing the Feudal Palace. The completion of the Trail to the Autumn Forest enables access to the Autumn Forest area. |-|Fortune-teller= ??? |-|Magic Circle= ??? |-|Path to the Winter Glade= }} The Path to the Winter Glade is a structure in the temporary travel location Four Seasons. It unlocks the Winter Glade area. Tagline: "Witnesses say that Kai went this way." The Path to the Winter Glade gate becomes accessible by finishing the Fortune-teller and Magic Circle. The completion of the Path to the Winter Glade enables access to the Winter Glade area. |-|Kai= ??? Notes Category:Locations